Not applicable.
Not applicable
This invention relates to cellular or cordless telephones and particularly to a shielding assembly, which substantially eliminates microwave radiation from cellular or cordless telephones.
This present invention addresses the concerns over possible health hazards caused by the emission of microwave radiation from hand-held cellular or cordless telephones. News media have brought to the public""s attention the potential health risks from the exposure of RF microwave radiation to people who use hand-held cellular telephones and the newer cordless telephones. While the debate continues about the danger of microwave emitting telephones held in close proximity to the user""s head, the invention protects the user from such radiation and provides peace of mind in this unsettled environment.
The invention protects the user while not disturbing the performance of the telephone""s operation due to its unidirectional shielding in use or on standby. The prior art includes applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,309, which provides a shielding attachment for cellular or cordless telephones and may be used as an optional attachment with this invention. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,124,889; 5,150,282 and 5,170,173 which were cited during the prosecution of applicant""s patent.
The prior art also includes telephone cases using the Faraday cage principle, screen patches over the receiver area, clip-on antenna guards, antenna deflection devices and remote handset apparatuses. The present invention in contrast to the prior art shields the user from radiation emitted from both the antenna and telephone regions. The present invention is also versatile and durable to an extent not available in prior art devices. In addition, the cellular shield is inexpensive, simple and easy to use.
This invention relates to a new and improved shielding device for hand-held cellular or cordless telephones. The device is known as the CELLULAR SHIELD(trademark) and deflects over 99% of the EMF including the RF microwave radiation emitted from the phone and antenna, away from the user.
The shielding device comprises an internal flexible conductive sheath, which is positioned on top of non-conductive sheathing with a border of the non-conductive sheath extending outwardly thereabout. The sheath assembly is then rolled toward midline on both sides to predetermined spaced points forming approximately a 3xc2xd width. The approximate 1xe2x80x3 excess (overlapped) non-conductive material is then cut off at the rolled regions only, top and bottom. The middle flap is then folded in onto the conductive fabric and taped at the top and bottom. The non-conductive sheathing is then removed centrally approximately 4xc2xdxe2x80x3 from mid-point to top and bottom and bilaterally to form rolls (approximately 3xe2x80x3xc3x979xe2x80x3 area) for better audio and approximately 2xe2x80x3 on top and bottom are then folded in back. Next, these ends are again folded twice outward meeting the end borders on top and bottom. The recessed area between the rolls of conductive cloth has a nylon sheathing applied thereto including a front and back.
The sheathing assembly is positioned over a perforated vinyl/leather front, which is folded in, and clamped together. Next the sides are folded in. Hook and loop or Velcro(copyright) centering tabs are mounted on the sides and hook and loop or Velcro(copyright) folding tabs are mounted on the top and bottom. Everything is then sewn together by stitching bilaterally xc2xdxe2x80x3 in from top to bottom. The top and bottom are folded down to the center on the assembly to mate with the hook and loop or Velcro(copyright) centering tabs for storage.
One way to store a cellular or cordless telephone is to place it face down at the bottom back of the shield. The telephone shield is then rolled and wrapped onto the telephone toward the other end. An elastic storage strap is then applied to the wrapped shield enclosing the cellular or cordless telephone. The storage strap can also wrap around a belt loop/belt on the user for easier accessibility.
The cellular shield, when used on hand-held cellular and cordless telephones protects the user from RF microwave radiation and the EMF as well. The cellular shield protects the user from RF microwave radiation emitted from both the telephone""s antenna and telephone regions while not affecting the performance of the telephone""s operations due to its unidirectional shielding as well as by physically blocking contact of the user""s head with the phone and/or antenna. The cellular shield is simple in design and easy and fast to use. The invention also has the advantages of versatility and durability since one size fits all telephone types. Further, the shield is simple in design and easy to use. Applying the shield, removing it from the telephone and storing takes only seconds. Additionally, one-size fits all telephone types although a compact version is available for telephones less than 6xe2x80x3 in length.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved radiation shield for cellular or cordless telephones.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cellular shield, which deflects the emitted microwave radiation from a cellular or cordless telephone away from the user, as well as, by physically blocking contact of the user""s head with the phone and/or antenna, absorbs the balance as heat and also reduces the total EMF generated from the telephone.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cellular shield, which includes conductive and non-conductive sheaths, which are rapidly assembled and placed in front of a cell telephone to eliminate microwave radiation and the EMF.
Another still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cellular shield, which includes an inner conductive sheath, mounted to an outer non-conductive sheath surrounded by a perforated vinyl/leather cover and including hook and loop or Velcro(copyright) fasteners to hold the telephone within the covering assembly.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a versatile, durable and easy to use shield to protect a cellular or cordless telephone user from microwave radiation which includes an inner conductive sheath mounted to an outer non-conductive sheath folded into an assembly having a back nylon lining as sheathing and a perforated leather front applied thereto and hook and loop or Velcro(copyright) tabs mounted thereto, all to be folded in a specific arrangement to encompass a cellular or cordless telephone.